lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chadam
Chadam (Ch/ase and Adam) is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Chase Davenport. They are among four bionic super humans. While Adam has enhanced strength, Chase has super intelligence. Being the two boys of the Davenport household, besides their cousin Leo, they have to stick together. With their bionic sister Bree, they complete missions. On the Show On the show, they are bionic brothers. The episode Bionic Showdown implies they are also possibly biological siblings. They have a joking, teasing relationship. Chase often insults Adam's inteligence, while Adam pokes fun at Chase's height and he also physically hurts Chase by hitting him and throwing him. Chase's teasing can appear condescending. The boys also hang out and team up together. They play video games together almost every day after school and team up to prank their sister Bree. Moments Smart and Smarter *Chase was running for student of the semester and Adam helped using his ideas. *Chase refused to admit that Adam's ideas were better and Adam ran against him. *Chase squirted ketchup in Adam's pants. *They both had a fight in the lab. *Adam shot lasers at Chase and Chase deflected them. *Chase used his force-feild to knock Adam to the other side of the lab. *Adam got mad and threw Chase across the room. *Adam pinned Chase and stated that he could still pin him in under 3 seconds. *Chase helped Adam write a report. *Chase doodled on Adam's picture. *When the bell rang, they both said "Race ya!" Spy Fly *The boys have an assignment to take care of a baby. *They both challenged each other to see who can take better care of the robot baby. *Adam carried his baby on a trashca which bumped into Chase on purpose. *They both had a "tug-of-war" with Adam's baby, which in the end ended up in the vending machine. *Adam washed Chase's baby in the dishwasher because the toilet was to shallow. *Chase made a gelatin with Adam's baby in it and Adam ate his way to it. *Adam played tether-ball with Chase's baby. *Adam teased Chase for being short and bad at sports. *They were wrestling each other before going out of the gym. *Adam got his robot baby floating up with the spy flies, and Chase helped him by throwing his one up with the flies. *Adam kicked Chases baby away claiming the rescue of Adam's baby was just a trick. *Adam took 6 robo-babies from school. *He gave one named Ted to Chase. Quarantined *They both went together to find the green chemical Bree got exposed to. *Chase told Adam to throw something into the guarded room where they keep the chemicals. *Adam picked up a chair. *Chase told him to throw something smaller. *Adam picked up Chase. *Adam told Chase he wasn't going to throw him but he still thought Chase was small. *They both got tied to a pole. Bro Down *Chase is angry at Adam for throwing him across the room. *He sets up a prank to get back at Adam. *The prank works and Adam ends up suspended in the air. *Chase says he is going to play human pinyata with Adam. *Adam uses his heat vision to snap the rope keeping his up. *He falls down and dislocates his arm. *Mr Davenport tells Adam and Chase to stop fooling around. *Chase complains about Adam always punching him. *Adam says he does it because it's funny. *Adam tries to punch Chase in the face but it makes his arm hurt. *Chase is very amused by this because Adam finally can't hit him. *Adam claims that Bree is now the strongest because Adam is hurt. *Adam is scared that he will be careless again and will hurt himself. Prank You Very Much *Adam was going to prank Chase. *Chase called each other the "Prank Masters". Air Leo *Adam (with Bree) started cheering in front of Chase annoying him. The Bionic 500 *Chase and Adam (along with Bree) teamed up to help fix Davenport's car. *They both couldn't sleep when Pierce was driving on their lawn. Avalanche *Adam said "I am not leaving without my Brother" No Going Back *Adam agreed with Chase to leave *Chase and Adam (along with Bree) saved Principal Perry's life together. Zip It *Chase and Adam pranked Bree together. Not So Smart Phone *Adam help Chase find his phone Scramble The Orbs *N/A Principal From Another Planet *Adam and Chase disagreed about Aliens being real. *Adam made fun of Chase's astronaut food. Taken Gallery Chad.jpg Chada.jpg Cha.jpg Ch.jpg chadam.JPG Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Shippings Category:Pairings with Adam Category:Pairings with Chase